Captain N: The New Generation
by Prowlfan1011
Summary: 30 years since Kevin left and now X has taken action, will it be a miracle, or will it be a disaster?
1. Prolouge

**Okay, okay! I know I posted the prolouge without an introduction, I'm rushing myself.**

* * *

chapter one

In the real world,a young gamer named Marcus jones was playing a new game, however, not only was the game new, what marcus was holding was a Nintendo 3DS XL, he was playing the new game, the name of the game was not important, but who he was playing was, a spikey blue hedgehog that was fighting, spining, and dashing his way to stop his archenemy from ruling an entire planet.

if you were hearing music from Metal Man's stage from Megaman 2, you'd go crazy from hearing the music playing over and over in your head, but this is just Marcus listening to his mp3 player while playing his game, but in the game itself, it was already happening, the blue hedgehog arrived where he was supposed to be, but his nemesis was late, the blue hedgehog knew his nemesis was late but this time it was too late to tell that his nemesis was right above him.

"I'm waaaiting!" With that, the hedgehog's nemesis had already deployed a gaint wrecking ball, the hedgehog saw this coming and jumped right out of the wrecking ball's path. "Curses! How did you see it coming? I saw that my plan was perfectly flawless! I should have killed you when I had the chance, Sonic!" The hedgehog now known as Sonic smiled as he heard his name. "Eggman, Eggman, Eggman. Don't you ever learn? this is the same plan when you tried to rule Mobius with the Death Egg. that plan already went down hill when I stopped you back when you were still known as Dr. Robotnik.*"

Eggman's face went redder than his shirt, he was as mad as a wasp.  
Eggman was about attack Sonic when they both noticed a portal just behind marcus, they were just in time to warn marcus, but no avail, they were all sucked in, Marcus who was now seeing what was going on, shouted curses while trying not to believe this was really happening to him.

Electric bolts of lightning were launching at the screen of the 3DS XL making Sonic and Eggman fly out while two lynxes took their place, Marcus, Sonic, and Eggman all came out of the portal and landed on their backs, Marcus was the first to react to the pain. "Ow. That's gonna leave a mark. Hey, what's the big idea?" He went over to the mirrors and saw what had happend to him, he was no longer a human, instead, Marcus looked what appeared be one of his favorite characters from the Mega Man games and tv series. He looked like the Mega Man Zero version of Zero himself, except Marcus had green gloves, vest, and boots and part of his helmet was green and the gem was red like X's ruby was. Two things were different however, between Zero and Marcus, where Zero had long blond hair, Marcus had short brown hair, another was where Zero had one Z-saber, Marcus had two Z-sabers, but they both had one gun. "Wow, I almost look like Zero, yet I feel as powerful as him."

"Yes, I thought of that, too. And I see that you're awake as well." Marcus spun around to see X standing behind him. "X! But how? Where am I?" Marcus asked X as he pondered in thought. "I'll get to that later, come with me, I have something to show you." "But what about Sonic and Eggman?" X thought carefully. "Sonic can come with us. Eggman, I'm don't think so, Sonic doesn't trust him, and neither do I, that's why Eggman has to stay here." That made Marcus feel a little uneasy, but he knew X was right. Eggman was not to be trusted.

As they were walking, a question popped into Marcus' head "X, why did you bring me here?" X stopped when they arrived at a large door.

Confirm voice command. Identify. Read a control panel that was easy to understand. "Special Light Number, name: Megaman X." X said as he spoke the command, the doors opened as they went in, they were surrounded by computers. "X, what does all this have to do with me?" Marcus asked X as he was in awe, X smiled with as he walked towards the computer. "I knew you would ask those qestions, Marcus..." Then his smile faded. " you see, while you were in that portal we call a Warp Zone*, you went through a transformation, not only were you a human, you were a reploid* to be exact."

Marcus and Sonic stared in disbeliefe. X's smile returned. "That's right, Marcus. I created you. you don't remember, do you?" Marcus shook his head which meant no. "I, along with Zero, and Alia created you, and our commander Signas ordered us to put you into the real world, to keep you from danger. we knew you would grow up to live in the real world, you were playing that game, weren't you?" "Yeah." was what all Marcus could say. "well, I knew sonic. Seems that it's been years since I've seen him, is that a 3DS XL?" X asked in surprise, knowing that the 3DS XL was made by the Nintendo company,he just wanted to see what was going on inside the device. "Yeah, but why do you ask?" "Open it. In it, you will find two beings similar to each other. I trust them as much Sally* does."

The mention of Sally's name made Sonic's ear twitch, he hadn't heard from Sally since he left the Freedom Fighters to continue moving on the road with Tails. "Well alright, if you insist." Marcus said not knowing what was coming. "I really do, but becareful to take caution." X warned, Marcus did so by opening his 3DS XL carefully, the lnxyes from before popped out and landed on their backs safely. "Where am I?" Asked the male lynx who was sitting on Marcus' face "Get - off!" was the muffled shout that came from marcus, And the male lynx was swatted off, for once Marcus had enough surprises that ended badly for him, but one got him for good this time, the female lynx from earlier was lying with her back on his stomach, _this is gonna take some getting used to._ He thought.

* * *

**This is cause problems in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 1

Prolouge

It has been years since Mother Brain had been defeated, Kevin had left Videoland and left Megaman X in charge of a new team of heroes: Captain Falcon, Zero, Star Killer, Samus Aran, Create-a-bot One & Two, Tiny Kong, Axl and the long time hero, Mario. Kevin had left X with a message saying that if X found another Captain N, he would have to go through what kevin went through. until that fateful day when Videoland was attacked by a new villian named Thunderwing, however, Create-a-bot One died in the process protecting his friends and teammates. this, however, upset X until he found a gamer that was capable of leading them.

"Zero, Mario, come here right now!" X ordered,as two figures moved from the darkness, one of them was zero,a red and white reploid with long blond hair with green eyes and a powerful weapon named the Z-saber that was hanging from his back, the other was Mario, he had a red hat that had a white circle with a red M on the front of the hat, he had brown hair with a brown mustache, wore blue  
overalls and a red long sleeved shirt and brown shoes.

"That was fas-" x was cut off when Zero said "Can it X, we're in a lot of - what the?!" Zero was shocked when he saw the young gamer on the screen that x had found. "What were you trying to do?" zero shouted "Setting things straight." X said coldly.

"But how are you gonna do that?" Mario asked. X replied with a smile."you'll see, it was thirty years ago when Kevin left Videoland,he gave me a mesage encoded on this disc." X put the disc into the super computer,the screen flashed from one image to another,then a face appeared,it was aged,the face was all pixlelated. "X, who is that?" Zero asked, looking at the screen. "You'll find out soon enough." X said with confidance knowing zero would understand as the image began to clear up more and more faster than X expected. The face had now shown who that person was,it was none other than Kevin himself.

"X, I trust that you are going to be at war again some time,but when the time comes, you must find a new Captain N and a-a-aa-nn-nnddd-ddd-d-" The mesage was cut off. "X, what happened?" zero shouted as the lights went out.

* * *

**Okay, I've done all I can for the Prolouge, but I promise you there's more to come.**


End file.
